Past Blast
by Hex Power
Summary: transformer armada. New Autobots and Decepticons had entered the war. What will happen next? Chap 6 is up. Something from Red Star's past has come alive. Please Reveiw!
1. A Start of Things

Disclaimer: I do not own the Autobots, or Decepticons mentioned. Those who created them own them. But I do own Omega, Red Star, Side-Stream, Powerline and Fast Track, so you bet watch out if you use them in your stories.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
"Captain, we are under attack!" shouted Side-Stream.  
  
"Great, and you don't have to call me Captain, you know," respond Omega.  
  
Side-Stream responded with a smile. "I know, I just do it to bug you," he said.  
  
"Where are they?" asked Omega shaking off Side Stream's comment.  
  
"Section F-64, sir" said Grind.  
  
"Alright, turn around and put all energy into the main lasers," ordered Omega.  
  
"All right" said Powerline, as he did want he was order.  
  
This autobots were on a mission. They were the new elite team of Autobots from Cybertron. Now, they were in a heated battle with a decepticon ship. Omega figure out that it was Resurrect abort it and that was not good.  
  
Resurrect was the new leader of the decepticons and was sick with the new order. Therefore, he decided to do something about it.  
  
"Sir, I'm getting some weird energy signal," reported Red Star.  
  
Omega turned to the fembot. The transformer had light blue optics, and large, shining red wings attached to her arms, and appeared to be about a head shorter than Omega. Her faceplate was pure black, and her red and white cockpit rested between what assumed to be her breastplates.  
  
"Do a scan of it' order Omega.  
  
"Yes, sir" * * * * * * * * * * * At the decepticon ship, five of them were sit at the control station, prepare what they had plan. In the center of the five sat their leader, Resurrect. He is silver and black robot that looks almost exactly like Megatron, except for a very few subtle differences, as he looks a lot younger and had no horns. There was also one that looked liked Sideways except he was all white, keyboard arms and seen to not have a vehicle form.  
  
In addition, a black transformer with his hood out front with a big red X on it. Next to him and a heavy armor gray person that looked like X-Brawn, but evil. In addition, a purple and black jet and a tan amour tank with a huge weapons on him. All of them since to be work on a common goal.  
  
"Sir, the power is at total capacities," said the Sideways look-a-like.  
  
"Good work, Database" said Resurrect.  
  
"Thank-you, sir"  
  
Resurrect sat back in his chair. Everything was going to his plan. Soon he would have control over the entire galaxy. All that left to do was getting rid of his minor pest problem.  
  
"Overload, Tailback, take care of them" order Resurrect.  
  
"Yes, sir" respond the black and gray decepticons.  
* * * * * * * * "Sir, there seem to be an energon built up" report Powerline, a green and yellow cable truck.  
  
Omega looked at the young computer wiz. "Where is it located?" he asked ready to fear the worst.  
  
"It is about 2 miles in front of the decepticons' ship," he reported  
  
Suddenly, out of the space shone a bright blue whirlpool appeared. It had an eerier light to it and was strangely beautiful.  
  
"Whoa, what is that?" asked Fast Track. Being mostly sliver, he looked willing to do anything for a laugh, his body is sleek and thinner then the others seem to suggest he designed for speed. Over his yellow eyes was a blue visor like a pair of sunglasses.  
  
"I don't know, but the energy signal coming from it is off the charts," said Powerline.  
  
"Look! That decepitcons are going through it," pointed Grind. He was a fully equipped earth-colored warrior with a bit of a bulky design of what looked very much like a tank. On both of his arms, two gun were equipped on them very much like combat gauntlets, as it became clear that he was an artillery tank for his alternate form. Twin shoulder-mounted, tripled- barreled mortar cannons were also on him as well. His head looked like a damaged army helmet with a faceplate.  
  
The team watch as the deception's ship charged in full force into the whirlpool and then it stretch out. Soon, it headed into the whirlpool.  
  
"Are they stupid?" asked Fast Track.  
  
"They're decepticons, what do you think" said Side-Stream.  
  
"Powerline takes us into that portal," said Omega.  
  
Everyone in the room was shocked at that order." Sir, we could get destroy" comment Red Star.  
  
"I know, but got to follow them, The freedom of Cybertron is at stake," he said in a noble tone.  
  
Red Star nodded her head in agreement. "All right, you win," she said with a smile.  
  
"Alright, to go where no autobot had gone before," said Fast Track grabbing his seat.  
  
Side-Stream shook his head" You are such a child," he said.  
  
"I know you are but what I am," teased Fast Track.  
  
"Can it, will you," said Grind turning around at the two.  
  
"Omega, we are almost there," informed Powerline.  
  
"Great"  
  
Soon the ship had got in range of the portal. Suddenly the force from it began to pull them in. It felt like it was going to pull them up into little piece of metal. However, soon they came out of it in one piece.  
  
"We are alive!" cried Fast Track hugging Grind.  
  
"Ah! Get off" said Grind pulling him off.  
  
"Hey, look," said Powerline pointing out the window.  
  
Everyone looked. There was a great big blue planet with white swirls on it. It had a beautiful charm to it.  
  
"Where are we?" asked Omega.  
  
"It...seems ....we landed at Earth about 2000 years ago," said Powerline.  
  
"We travel back in time!" yelled Side-Stream.  
  
Then the whole ship shook and started to fall. "We been hit!" yelled Red Star.  
  
"Everyone hold on tight. This is going to be and bumpy ride!" yelled Omega as they fell down to Earth.  
  
"AH! We are going to die!" screamed Fast Track on the top of his lungs.  
  
"Powerline, turn on the back-up booster" said Omega holding on to his seat.  
  
"I am trying but they won't response!" yelled back Powerline.  
  
"Do you know where we going to crash?!" he asked.  
  
Powerline quickly type on the control panel and pull up a map of Earth. There on it, a little red dot was blinking on it. "We're going to crash in a place called Alaska!" shouted Red Star.  
  
"Hold on, guys" said Omega as they enter the Earth's atmosphere.  
* * *  
  
At the deception's ship, Resurrect was laughing his head as he watch the autobots fall to their doom. This was a moment of victory for him. Now there was nothing left to stop him and his right to rule the universe.  
  
"Overload, set course to the moon" he ordered his right-hand bot.  
  
"Yes, sir"  
  
"It is time to pay a visit to an old friend," he said with an evil smile.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
On Earth the autobots' main computer had picked up falling autobots' ship on it system scan. It had sent out the alarm bring the four autobots and kids running into the room. They were all wondering what was going on.  
  
"What is it, Red Alert?" asked Hot Shot.  
  
"A space ship is fall down to earth at lighting speed' said Red Alert.  
  
"Cool, UFO" said Carlos turning to Rad.  
  
'It won't be if there is somebody on it," said Alexis.  
  
"Ok, you right that won't be cool," said Carlos giving in.  
  
Rad shook his head. He just could not understand how he had the weirdest friends.  
  
"So is it friend or foe?" asked Smokescreen.  
  
"Maybe it some kind of new life" wonder Hot Shot.  
  
"It not, the signal coming off it is autobot" said Red Alert.  
  
"Where is it going to land?" asked Optimus with concern.  
  
"It should land somewhere in Alaska" he said.  
  
"All right, everyone let move out" order Optimus as he headed to the door.  
  
"Optimus, can we come too?" asked Rad running after the big bot.  
  
"Sorry, but no it would be too dangerous for you guys if Megatron shows up." said Optimus.  
  
"Why? There will be more autobots, so we should be safe," pointed out Alexis.  
  
"Not if they are in stasis mode. If Megatron got his grubby hands on them, he could make a brand new team of decepticons," said Red Alert.  
  
"That can not be so good," said Carlos.  
  
"Right, so we have to get there first," said Smokescreen.  
  
"So, what are we waiting for an invitation? Let move," said Hot Shot.  
  
"Good luck" shouted Rad as they left.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
At the decepticons' moon base, Megatron as well got the same signal from the fallen autobots' ship. Now he was planning his own 'rescues' mission.  
  
"Ha, Ha, Ha, with those autobots under my control, Optimus won't stand a chance and the minicons will be my," he raved in an evil laughter.  
  
"Oh what fun, smashing the autobots into scarp metal" chuckle Cyclonus.  
  
"Ah, sir, not to question your order or anything but what if the autobots show up first?" asked Starscream.  
  
"Well, they won't" said Megatron. "We'll be the first to get there, now enough of this let go"  
  
"Right, Sir"  
  
As they left, Resurrect had arrive to find the base empty. This really pisses him off. He was one who did not like things went they go wrong.  
  
"Where is everyone, How is a future ruler of the universe suppose to get anything done with out any help!" he yelled at his men.  
  
Everyone back up. It wasn't a good idea to get to close to him when he was in one of his mood. The last bot who did, well let said that they got a new trashcan.  
  
"We wait," said Tailback afraid of the boss.  
  
"I suppose," said Resurrect seating down in Megatron's seat "I hope that they won't take to long"  
  
The same hope was in everyone in that room as well . * * * * * * * * * * At the Omega's, His system came back on-line. They were turn off due to the crash, which really shook him all up. As he looked around, everyone else was coming around.  
  
"Oh, did someone get the name of the truck that hit me?" moaned Fast Track getting up to his feet.  
  
"Is everyone ok?" asked Omega.  
  
"Yeah, if have a headache the size of Resurrect's ego counts as ok, then I'm peachy" said Side-Stream rubbing his head.  
  
"Nice to see that the crash didn't damage your sense of humor" said Grind.  
  
"Ha, ha Grind, you are so funny," said Side-Stream.  
  
"Enough, you two" said Omega tired for their fighting.  
  
"Have any of you guys seen Powerline?" asked Red Star.  
  
The team looked around the ship. They saw no sign of their youngest member in his seat. Fast Track turned to the window. He saw a huge hole in it, the same size as a transformer.  
  
"He must have flown out the window during the landing," he said.  
  
"Come on, we have to see if he hurt," said Red Star with concern.  
  
"Right, let's go," said Omega heading out the door.  
  
Outside, the cold artic winds hit them with a blast of cold air. Even thought they were machines, they could feel the cold in their circuits.  
  
"Look, over there" pointed Red Star.  
  
Everyone turned to see a lump of lime green sticking out of the snow. The team quickly ran over. Each one hoping he was hurt to bad.  
  
"Hey, little bubby, are you ok?" asked Grind bending down to Powerline.  
  
"Yeah, fine except I can't move my legs" he said with a cringe of pain.  
  
"Come on, we'll help you up" said Fast Track as he and Grind slipped their fallen comrade to his feet.  
  
"Guys, I think we have company," said Red Star.  
  
Omega turned to see four vehicles coming at them. Two were going by land and the others were flying at them. "Any clue who they are?" he asked.  
  
"I'll do a scan," said Powerline.  
  
"Do you have enough power to do that?" asked Side-Stream.  
  
"Yup, should," said Powerline with a smile as he did his scan. "Not good" he said after he was finish.  
  
"What is it?' asked Omega.  
  
"Decepitcons," said Powerline with a grave voice.  
  
"We are going to die!" shouted Fast Track.  
  
"Will you clam down, we're not going to die," said Side-Stream.  
  
"Oh says you Mr. me vs. six Decepticons," mocked Fast Track.  
  
"Will you two can it, I have to think" said Omega in an angry tone.  
  
Omega had a hard time to think up a plan. There was four of history toughest decepticons coming at them with Megatron at the head and they had a man down. He did not know what to do at this moment.  
  
"All right Fast Track you and Grind take Powerline and run for cover. Red Star can you handle the two flying pest?" he said.  
  
"Sure, Omega," she said unsure of what he was thinking up.  
  
"Ok, Side-Stream, you and I will take care of the ground forces. This will give the others enough time to escape," said Omega.  
  
"Are you sure this will work? What if they really hurt you?" asked Powerline.  
  
"Don't worry. If they found us the autobots will as well" said Omega unsure but he couldn't let them know.  
  
"All right" said Red Star as she transform in to her vehicle mode.  
  
She took off into the sky and hover above her team. Omega and Side-Stream stood and waited as the other took protection from a near by iceberg.  
  
"Are you nervous?" asked Side-Stream.  
  
"A bit but I will have to get over it to protect my friends," said Omega.  
  
Side-Stream nodded his head. He knew that Omega was an inexperience leader and this was going hard for him, but he knew that the young leader would do fine.  
  
Now the decepticons had arrived in front of them. Megatron had transformed, with the follow of Demolisher, Cyclonus and Starscream. "Ah, well look like we have an Optimus clone here" mocked Demolisher looking at Omega, who actual was like Optimus but younger and no faceplate.  
  
"Get out of here," he said looking right at Megatron.  
  
"Harsh words such for a little bot," chuckle Megatron.  
  
"We done nothing to you so leave us alone," he said trying to avoid a fight with the big decepticon boss.  
  
"But you will," said Megatron lifting up his gun" It best to get rid of you now then later,"  
  
He fired it at Omega but he quick rolled to the side and dodge the shot.  
  
"I hate to resource to fighting but you leave me choice, Megatron," he said as he charging at the larger bot.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
At that moment, Optimus and others had just arrived at the start of that battle. They saw an Optimus look-a –like- fighting Megatron and A blue sport car autobot with a lighting bolt on his hood taking on Demolisher. Up in the sky a red and white fembot had taken Starscream and Cyclonus.  
  
"Man, they must be brave," said Hot Shot at the fight.  
  
"Optimus there a few more over there" pointed Smokescreen at three more bots behind an iceberg.  
  
"Ok, Red Alert you go over and help them. The rest of us will take on the decepticons," ordered Optimus.  
  
"Right, sir" said the other as the head to their mission points.  
  
Fast Track watch as his friend took on the decepticons as he was left to sit and watch. He really want to get in there and show those deceptibums who the boss. However, he had to follow Omega's orders which where to protect Powerline.  
  
"This is no fun," he grumbled.  
  
"Will you stop acting like a child, you know what we have to do," said Grind.  
  
"I know but still," he mumbled as he looked to the ground.  
  
"May I am of assistance?" asked a voice from above them.  
  
Fast Track looked up to see Red Alert right there, He was shock to meet such a famous warrior like him.  
  
"Yeah...our bubby is really hurt," he said pointing to Powerline.  
  
Red Alert bended down to the fallen autobot and looked him over. "It looked like his main leg circuits have been cut into two, but I should have them fix soon," he said as he pulled out a small welding tool and started to work on Powerline's leg.  
  
"Thanks" said Powerline.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
On the battlefield, Omega was having a hard time with Megatron. Not only the decepticon was bigger then he but way stronger, it took everything he had just to hold him off. Red Star and Side-Stream were having no better luck. The decepticons had them out number.  
  
"Give up, Autobot you'll never win" said Megatron.  
  
"Never!" shouted the young autobot leader as he threw a punch at him but miss.  
  
Megatron taking the opportune kicked Omega right in him stomach. This action causes Omega to fall to the ground in pain.  
  
"Good bye, autobot," said Megatron as he point his guns at him.  
  
Omega waited from his faith but nothing had happen. He opened his eyes to see the great autobot leader, Optimus Prime. He had grabbed a hold of Megatron by the hands and tries to push him away from Omega.  
  
"Get out of here" grudge Optimus.  
  
"Ah, right" said Omega getting over the shock and rolled to the side.  
  
Side-Stream ran over to him and got him to his feet. Omega scanned the area and notices the change of the battle. There was Hot Shot taking on Demolisher and Red Star was just taking on Starscream, while Smokescreen had his hook on Cyclonus.  
  
"How did they show up?' he asked Side-Stream.  
  
"They just did, but hey I wouldn't complain," said Side-Stream.  
  
He took Omega over to the iceberg where Red Alert had just finish. Powerline stood up and moved his fix leg to see if they work ok. "Man, thanks a bunch. I would have worried if I left this up to these two," he said with a chuckle.  
  
"Hey, I'm not that bad," said Fast Track hurt by that comment.  
  
"What about the time you..." started Grind but Fast Track stopped him.  
  
"That was a mistake, in the past alright" he said with a blushed.  
  
"Hey what up?" asked Omega as Side-Stream brought him over to the group.  
  
"Have fun?" asked Grind.  
  
"As much as you can have with a 100 tones evil robot," said Omega.  
  
"Well, you took a lot of damage," said Red Alert going over him.  
  
"It nothing" said Omega brushing him off. "Just worry about your guys"  
  
They look over and saw that Megatron had broken away from Optimus. He that gave what seem like a threat to the autobot leader then disappeared with the rest of the decepticons behind him.  
  
"All right we have them on the run," cheered Fast Track.  
  
"And how did you help with that?" asked Side-Stream trying to annoy the young bot.  
  
"Details, details" he said waving it off.  
  
The last of the Autobots came over to the iceberg. At last, they had all gather to one place.  
  
"Thank you, for your help" said Omega.  
  
"It was no problem, anything to help fellow autobots," said Smokescreen.  
  
"Yeah and to smash Megatron too," put in Hot Shot.  
  
"No argument here" said Fast Track.  
  
"So what bring you here and your team?" asked Optimus to Omega.  
  
"We were following a long time enemy of ours when something happen but it not safe to speak of it here. Do you where I can talk in private?" said Omega.  
  
"Yes, you can come back to our base," said Optimus "There we can talk and you can rest"  
  
"All right" said Omega.  
  
They all transformed and started to head back the base.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
On the moon, Megatron was mad. He had never been so humiliate in all his life and now he was out number.  
  
"When I get my hand on that young autobot, I'll rip him to scrap metal and melt him down to nuts and bolts," he raved as they came back through the warp gate.  
  
There he saw Resurrect sitting in his throne.  
  
"Who are you?" he demanded.  
  
"A friend with the answers to your little pest problem," Resuscitate chuckle.  
  
************  
  
Chiomon: No, Resurrect had met up with Megatron, we're doom! Side-Stream: Will you stop being a baby? Chiomon: Do you want me tell everyone your secret? Fast Track: What is it? Side-Stream: You wouldn't? Red Star: I think she would Fast Track: What is it? Omega: You really should tell it, Chiomon. It not really nice. Chiomon: Yeah, Yeah, I shouldn't but if this story does good, I shall tell the world. Fast Track: WHAT IS IT? 


	2. Spitfire and Radar

Disclaimer: I do not own the Autobots, or Decepticons mentioned. Those who created them own them.  
  
Last time, Omega and the team had landed on Earth, 2000 years into the past were fighting off Megatron and the decepticons, when the autobots came to the rescues. They over came the big losers and won. Nevertheless, now Megatron as meet up with Resurrect. What will happen now when the two worst villains in the last 2000 years come to together?

.................................................................................

In 2000 years on Cypertron,  
  
Ironhide was walking alone down the hallway of the Autobots' command center of Cypertron. He was in charge of things on Cypertron until Rodimus came back from Earth. He was looking at his paperwork when he heard a voice from behind him. Turning around to look behind him, he saw a red fembot coming at him. She had a curve shape to he and the hood of her vehicle mode was on her chest. Her green optic flashed with such energy and happiness, but on her white face was such a worry looked. Beside her was a black robotic dog. He was the first of his kind, and the Autobots were hoping that they could make more of him to help them find more energon.  
  
"Ironhide, Is my brother back yet?" asked a red fembot.  
  
Ironhide sighed, It has been about five days since there be any message from the recon team. Now, Spitfire, the young fembot was always asking if there been anything new. He just didn't know what to tell her.  
  
"Don't worry, he will be back soon," he said trying to reassure the young femme.  
  
"Well, if you said so," she said as she turned, "Come on, Radar"  
  
She left the room, with a black dog robot following her. Outside, Spitfire and Radar look up into the sky. There you could seem the mess that was left over for the Unicron wars. She sat, while Radar nuzzled beside her. He only listen to her, for some reason. No other bot could get him to do anything without her giving the order for him to do so.  
  
"I hope he comes home soon," she said.  
  
Then suddenly, both herself and Radar were wrapped up with energon chains. Radar tried to bite through them but they were to strong. They came to a large black shadow over them. Spitfire and Radar looked up to see a giant black and green transformer behind them. Radar growled at their capturer, but found that his muzzle was wrap-up in energon chains.  
  
"What do you want with us," demand Spitfire.  
  
The giant looked down at her with his ice cold blue eyes. There was nothing in them, nothing. "I'm just doing my job," he answered.  
  
"And kidnapping fembots is a job, not on this planet," she growled at him.  
  
He chuckle at her, which made her even more angry at him. "Looked I get pay thirty energon cubes for these little trip and for another one," he said picking her up and Radar. He turned away and head to his ship, while Spitfire screamed her head off.  
................................  
  
"So, let me get this straight you guys came from the future," said Hot Shot pointing to Omega.  
  
"Yes" he said.  
  
"And came here through a time portal a decepticons made that you were following" said Hot Shot,  
  
"Yes," said Powerline.  
  
"Now, you guys are suck here until you can find a way home into your right time," he said.  
  
"Right" said Grind.  
  
"It still too weird for me" he said shaking his head.  
  
"I think I can understand it," said Optimus.  
  
"Finally! Someone can understand the situation," said Fast Track with relief.  
  
"Hey, I understood what you said it was just hard to believe," said Hot Shot trying to defend himself to the silver autobot.  
  
"Yeah, said you," said Fast Track now facing him.  
  
"Do you want to take this outside?" asked Hot Shot with a bit of venom in his voice.  
  
"Maybe I will," said Fats Track in respond.  
  
"Whoa, how it you two, we need to focus on the problem at hand" said Grind getting between the two young bots before they ripped out each other spark.  
  
It has been about a day since the arrival of the future autobots. They were somewhat nervous to meet such famous heroes for their time. After a night of rest, it became noticeable to them that they had no need to be nervous. The past autobots were ok to be around with, even if some of them were immature (aka Hot Shot).  
  
"So, what are you going to do now?" asked Smokescreen.  
  
"Wait for Resurrect to make his move" said Omega.  
  
"Oh I hate waiting," complained Fast Track.  
  
"You just an impatience little brat, you know that," said Side- Stream.  
  
"I can't believe this," moaned Grind, "Can you two please work together until we can get back home."  
  
Fast Track and Side-Stream glare at each other. Omega just shook his head. They wouldn't get along, Fats Track was a high energy kind of guy but never thought things through. Side-Stream on the other hand thought up plans and was a great fighter, but he just couldn't smiled. He never once laughed since Omega known him.  
  
"I going out," said Fast Track as he head out the base and transformer into a Viper.  
  
.................................  
  
On the Decepticons' moon base  
  
"You believe that you can help me?" chuckle Megatron at Resurrect and the other future Decepticons.  
  
"Yes, I do believe in this since we ready know what had happen and how to make it work for you," said Resurrect.  
  
"I don't believe you," growled Starscream.  
  
"You want proof, I give you proof, I bet Megatron here was planning on hiring a mercenary named Scavenger," said Resurrect glaring at the fighter jet.  
  
"Ha ha," laugh Cyclonus, "Megatron wouldn't do that, we are strong enough to take on the Autobots with outside help,"  
  
Suddenly Megatron blasted Cyclonus into a wall. Demolisher and Starscream was shocked at this, he won't do that. Megatron just usually let Cyclonus rave away, unless. Megatron walked over and stood in front of the young Decepticon leader. He hated to say it but this boy was right about Scavenger. He supposed that he might be useful... for the time being.  
  
"So, what do you purpose?" asked Megatron.  
  
Resurrect smiled. "We be allies, we each want the Autobots out of our way, so by working together, we should success," he said.  
  
"And how do we do that?" asked Demolisher.  
  
There then came shouts from outside of the room. The past Decepticons pointed at the door, while the future ones stood still. There was a male voice and a female voice. As the light shine in there was a giant black and green transformer carrying a red fembot and a black dog- like robot.  
  
"Ah, Nighthawk, nice to see you again," said Resurrect, "I suppose you have the package?"  
  
"Yeah, she hear, and brought the mutt too, just in case," he smiled throwing Spitfire and Radar down to the ground.  
  
Spitfire looked up to see that she was surround by nothing but Decepticons. She was first kidnapped then felt like she was going to fall to piece when this jerk with through an blue whirlpool. She had enough of this trash.  
  
"Let me go, you tin cans!" she yelled.  
  
"How is a fembot supposed to help us to defeated the Autobots?" asked Starscream.  
  
"Yeah boss, I was thinking that to?" asked Skybyte, the purple and black jet, before Ballistic, the tan tank whacked him in the head to shut him up.  
  
Resurrect chuckle as he stood over Spitfire and Radar. "Don't you know the first thing about warfare, the cunning warrior attack neither mind or body,"  
  
"Then what, you metal head?" asked Demolisher getting a little pissed off with these bot.  
  
Resurrect bend over the held Spitfire's head in his cold black hands. She tried to break free but he was to strong. She felt so gross out. This wasn't a nice feeling to have a Decepticon's hand on her body, especially Resurrect.  
  
"We attack their heart, gentlemen," said Resurrect.  
  
"What does she have to do with anything?" yelled Megatron about to blow a fuse.  
  
Resurrect chuckle, "You shall see, Megatron you shall see,"  
  
Suddenly there was a loud crackle sound. Everyone turned to see that Radar had broked free of his chains. Now the dog transformer was ready to battle some Decepticons scum. He came on two the closest one, Cyclonus and jumped on him, biting into his right arm.  
  
"Ah! Get this mutt off me!" yelled Cyclonus as he waved the animal transformer around.  
  
Radar held on as tight as he could. He dug his front paws claws into the Decepticon's metal. This action cause great pain to Cyclonus. Tailback ran over and tried to pulled Radar off. The more Tailback pulled, the louder Cyclonus became. Finally, Radar let go taking a piece of Cyclonus' arm with him. Tailback felled over and Radar landed on his stomach with the piece of metal in his mouth.  
  
"Run Radar! Get the others!" yelled out Spitfire before Resurrect punch her to shut her up.  
  
"Get that dog!" order Megatron as Radar ran to the warp gate.  
  
As fast as lighting, Radar ran to the warp gate with almost the entire Decepticon army on his heels. He used his computer senses to find the room. They are way more high tune then the human transformers, just kike a dog is to a human. He quickly found his way and stood on his hind legs. Hearing the shouts and laser fire behind him, Radar spit out the piece of Cyclonus's arm and pushed a couple of buttons. The gate came to life and as just as the Decepticons finally made it to the room, Radar had already jump in.  
  
"Nighthawk! Get in here!" yelled Resurrect.  
  
"What do you want? I did my job, now I get paid," said Nighthawk.  
  
Resurrect growled at the bounty hunter, "I'll pay you ten more energon cubes find you get that dog!" he yelled.  
  
Nighthawk chuckle as he got into the warped gate, "I'll see you in a while, and don't forget my payment," he said warping out of there.  
  
............................................................................................  
  
Fast Track love the feel of the road beneath his tires, the warmth of the sun shining down on his cybertronian steal body, he felt terrific. He just had to get out of the base. Side-Stream was bugging him again and that bugged him. The young Autobot never like to be told what to do or be insult. His wheels ate up the road as he cruised along, barely playing any attention to anything around him. Suddenly, he heard the soft hum of an engine ahead. His speed increased and he raced towards the engine sound, wondering if it could be what he thought it was. Indeed it was, for right there in front of him was a red sports car driving down the highway. For some reason when ever Fast Track saw a red sport car, he would fall in hood over wheels for it. This one was no different. Its tires gripping the road beautifully, and the chrome shining under the intense sunlight. Fast Track soon caught up, admiring the paint job.  
  
"Hey there beautiful," he called. "Pretty classy paint job you've got there."  
  
The driver sighed as she looked into the side mirror of her car. "What the hell," she yelled, "Get away you freak!"  
  
She pushed her foot down on the accelerator and sped off down the highway, but with his speed advantage, Fast Track was able to make up the distance easily.  
  
"Aw, come on," he called. "I just want to talk that's all."  
  
"Go talk to someone else," the driver yelled back.  
  
Fast Track wasn't about to give up that easily and kept right on tailing. He wasn't a bot that gave up that easily. That was soon to change though. The woman hit the accelerator hard almost pushing it to the floor of the vehicle and sped off further down the road, and as Fast Track was increasing his speed to catch up with her, he heard a familiar barking sound. The young Autobot rear around and saw a black unmanned motorcycle coming at him.  
  
"No...it can't be?" said Fast Track to himself.  
  
The motorcycle transformer and turned into Radar. The animal transformer ran at him and stop right in front of Fast Track. Seeing that there was no more humans around and that his red sport car was gone, he too transformed.  
  
"What in the name of Cypertron are you doing here Radar?" asked Fast Rack in a anger tone.  
  
Suddenly there came a loud roaring sound. Fast Track looked up to see a black and green jumbo fighter jet coming at him. It transformed to show Nighthawk as the jet. Fast Track had this shocking surprise look on his face, like you just realize something bad had just happen. He quickly pulled out his laser gun and pointed it at Nighthawk as he landed on the ground.  
  
"Well, well isn't it little Fast Track," said Nighthawk in a baby tone, "Still fighting with the Autobots?"  
  
"Get lost, Nighthawk or do you have something to do with Radar being here?" asked the anger Autobot.  
  
Nighthawk shrugged, "Maybe I do, maybe I don't," he said, "You'll have to fight me first."  
  
Before he knew it, Fast Track had flew fifty feet when Nighthawk punched him. He slowly stood back on his feet. The bounty hunter was a lot stronger then himself and a lot bigger too. Fast Track's head felt like Resurrect had step on it, several times. He saw that Radar was busy attacking Nighthawk, biting on his leg. The giant wasn't paying must attention, all he felt was a slight tingle. He bet over and ripped the beast from his leg. Radar came off, but ripped off some of Nighthawk's leg metal. The bounty hunter figure that he would get it fix once he return with his prize. He looked over at the fallen Autobot and smirked at him. He loved to see the young Autobot in pain.  
  
"Let him go, Nighthawk," demanded Fast Track in a weak voice.  
  
"I don't think so, Track, trust me," chuckle Nighthawk, "This piece of metal is worth a lot."  
  
Suddenly Radar was blast out of Nighthawk's grip. The giant was looking at Fast Track and knew it was him. Looking behind him, he saw a two cars coming at him. One was yellow and the other was blue with a lighting bolt on its hood.  
  
"Hot Shot, transform!"  
  
"Side-Stream, transform!"  
  
"Great, two pests to add to my list," growled Nighthawk as the two new Autobots helped Fast Track.  
  
"Are you ok?" asked Hot Shot.  
  
"Fine, just a little dizzy," he moaned and he tried to stand up but failed at that, "Hey Side-Stream, I hate to say this but..."  
  
"Yeah, I know," nodded Side-Stream, "Best to get out of the way, Hot Shot."  
  
Hot shot nodded and stood to the side with Radar. He didn't have a clue at what they were going to do, but it might be some thing to stop this...giant.  
  
"What do you think your doing, Fast Track?" asked Nighthawk.  
  
"This!" shouted Fast Track getting to his feet, "Fast Track!"  
  
"Side-Stream!"  
  
"Combine!"  
  
Hot Shot watch in amazement. He had never saw two Autobots combine before. He heard of it, but never knew of anyone that could do it. Fast Track's body change into a pair of sleek legs and a Side-Stream had form the top part with arms. The two were put together and a head, which looked like a mix between Side-Stream and Fast Track.  
  
"Side-Track!" shouted the new Autobot.  
  
"How come I felt some impeding doom coming," said Nighthawk to himself.  
  
"Prepare to die, Nighthawk," said Side-Track as he pulled out a blue and white laser gun.  
  
"Not today, see you next time, twerp," chuckle Nighthawk as he warped out there.  
  
........................................................  
  
"You failed, Nighthawk!" yelled Resurrect.  
  
Nighthawk had just return from Earth to find the young Decepticon leader waiting from him. Resurrect was mad that the bounty hunter had not return with the dog.  
  
"Will you chill? It not I going anywhere" said Nighthawk.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" asked Resurrect.  
  
Nighthawk smiled at him, "I'm going to stay around for a bit, which won't cost you, but I expect to get pay for the little girl."  
  
"Find, your choice," growled Resurrect as he turned and head to the jail.  
  
In the jail, they kept Spitfire. She was beaten up and weak. She had put up a fight against the Decepticons, but they were too strong for her. She sat in the cold dark, waiting and hoping that someone would save her. That when she heard the footsteps. In front of her now was Resurrect. She growled at him as he came into the room.  
  
"Mind to tell me your plans, Tin-can!" she demand.  
  
He said nothing as he lean over and placed something on her neck. Spitfire felt a shocking pain run through her entire body, then when off- line.  
  
"Nightly night," Resurrect chuckle  
  
..................................................  
  
Chiomon: Tune in next time. Resurrect uses Spitfire to try to weak the team. Will he win? Review. 


	3. Bugs

Disclaimer: I do not own the Autobots, or Decepticons mentioned. Those who created them own them. I do own the future Autobots and the future Decepticons so back off for them.  
  
...............................................................  
  
Last time, Resurrect had hired a bounty hunter by the name Nighthawk to kidnapped one of our heroes' little sister Spitfire and her robot dog Radar. He bought them back and now Resurrect is going to use them for some kind of a plan. Too bad Radar got loose and escape to Fast Track. Nighthawk went after him and battle Fast Track. After getting serious hurt, Hot Shot and Side-Stream came and save Fast Track and Radar. The two future Autobots combine to form Side-Track. The new transformer sent Nighthawk packing, the bad news is that Resurrect still has Spitfire and now Nighthawk is staying around. What is Resurrect's plan for the young Fembot tune in and find out.  
  
..........................................................................................  
  
"You cheat! You so cheated!" yelled Skybyte slamming down his cards.  
  
"Dare to say that again!" yelled back Cyclonus.  
  
Soon, the two flying machines were and the ground trying to ripped out the others voice box. Tailback, Ballistic and Demolisher sat at their table as the two fought it out. Nighthawk was off to the side try to figure out if he should takes bets, while Starscream was trying to ignore the whole thing. He couldn't understand how he could be on a team fill up such morons and greedy pieces of scrap, like Nighthawk. Also, he wonder what Megatron and that look alike were up to, they had been at the jail cell for at least a good deca cycle. What good would they do them? That stupid fembot wouldn't have any new that they hadn't all ready know, so what was the point. Looking around Starscream also notice the called Database was gone too. Like he care, but he got a strange feeling from him with his cold purple eyes.  
  
"Just say it, you cheated!" yelled Skybyte.  
  
"Never!" yelled back Cyclonus.  
  
Suddenly there was a laser blast. The two Decepticon got off each other and quickly stood up. Everyone looked at the direction at which the laser came from to see their hostage was standing there was her laser gun in her hand. They quickly draw their weapons and stared to fire at her. They except to hit her at least once, considering that she was a fembot, but she just dodge them with such elegance that Starscream had never seem before. She landed right behind him and that is when he saw her optics. When she came in with Nighthawk, they were green, but now they were blank. They had no soul in them as once before.  
  
"Spitfire, hold fire,"  
  
The Autobots fembot down her laser gun to the side and stood there, like a stone statue. Every Decepticon right now was very confuse. Cyclonus walked over and waved his hand in front of her face.  
  
"Hello? Any bot at home?" he called out.  
  
"She can't hear you, Cyclonus," said Megatron as he entered the room.  
  
He and Resurrect had entered the room. Be hide them was a very smug Database. They all had this look on their face. That could only mean one thing. A plan had actually work, a very rare happing with the Decepticon.  
  
"What? you took her audio sensors out?" asked Skybyte before Tailback whacked him in the head.  
  
"No, you lunkhead, they use a bug," answer Tailback.  
  
"Huh?" question Skybyte.  
  
"The bug, what Database was working on to control the Autobots with it," said Overload, "Didn't you listen at the last meeting at all?"  
  
""No, not really, I think I fell asleep," said Skybyte just as he met the bottom of Ballistic's heavy foot.  
  
"You're a numb skull!"  
  
Cyclonus walked over and whisper to Demolisher, "Man, I glad we don't have any bot as dumb as him on our side,"  
  
Demolisher gave him a strange look. The chopper was the idiot of their side. Sometimes, he wonder how Cyclonus survive being so stupid. Then again, looked to who they had as a leader.  
  
...................................................................................................  
  
"They have who!" shouted Omega.  
  
Fast Track, Hot Shot Side-Stream and Radar came back from their battle with Nighthawk. Red alert quickly took Fast Track to the medic center while the kids looked at Radar. They never saw anything like him before. Of course, they never saw the Autobots before either. Before they knew it, he was giving them all ridings on his back. Side-Stream found Omega talking to Optimus and brought them both out and Side-Stream told them of his theory why Radar was hear, after he cool Omega over the fact that Radar was here.  
  
"Calm down," said Side-Stream trying make things a little better.  
  
"Slag, no way! They have Spitfire!" yelled Omega as he started to leave the building, that when Optimus grabbed a hold of him.  
  
"You aren't going anywhere until we are sure Megatron has this Spitfire," said Optimus trying to be cool about this.  
  
"Who is Spitfire anyway?" asked Hot Shot getting confuse at the moment.  
  
"She my little sister, and if he lays one hand on her, I swear I'll ripped his arm out of his socket!" yelled Omega trying to break free.  
  
"What going on here!?" called out Grind as he and Red Star enter the room.  
  
"Resurrect has Spitfire!" yelled Omega.  
  
"What! No way!" shouted Grind.  
  
"Not my little pal," said Red Star.  
  
Suddenly the minicon alarm went off. Everyone but, the children, Red Alert and Fast Track head out to get the minicon. Omega could wait until he got face to face with Resurrect. He was going to get so answer and if he harm had came to his sister, hell would be pay.  
  
...................................................................................................  
  
They came to a forest in the Rocky Mountains. It was pretty much hard to walk and they couldn't cut down the trees and Red Star couldn't fly which by the way pissed her off.  
  
"Where are they?" yelled Omega for all to hear.  
  
The team had spit up, The leader of the future Autobots was with Optimus, Red Star and Scavenger. Grind, Powerline and Side-Stream were with Hot Shot and Smokescreen. Omega was getting a little too eager to fight.  
  
"Will you calm down, they wouldn't hurt her," said Red Star, "they want you and Optimus."  
  
"That doesn't matter, he going down!" shouted Omega making some fist jabs in the air.  
  
Scavenger chuckle at the younger Autobot. Optimus saw this and gave his old friend a look. He had just team up with the Autobots just now. He was supposed to go undercover with the Decepticon as hire help, but Megatron cancelled those plans, so he came here.  
  
"What so funny?" asked Optimus.  
  
"He just reminds me of another Autobot I knew awhile back," he said then had a look in his eye, "He has the potential for great things, Optimus whether he know or not."  
  
Suddenly there was a laser blast. The four were spit up and quickly turned to the blasted direction. There was no one there. Omega ran over and ran through the three to find their attacker. Red Star quickly called after him.  
  
"You Tin-head! Get back here!" she yelled, but knew he wouldn't listen.  
  
"I'll go after him, you two find the minicon," said Scavenger going after Omega.  
  
"Do you think that wise, Optimus?" asked Red Star.  
  
"I'm sure he knows what he doing," said Optimus.  
  
Omega was far a head of Scavenger and soon came on to a clearing in the woods. It was much too quite out there, not even the birds were singing. This was not a good thing. Omega carefully took a step then another until he was standing in the middle of the clearing.  
  
"I know you're here Resurrect! Show yourself!" he yelled.  
  
Then he heard laugher, that sent down a cold shiver down his spine. Turning around he came face to face with the enemy, the problem it wasn't the right one. There standing before him was Megatron. One thought ran through Omega's head, Crap.  
  
"Well, isn't the little Prime clone, got lost looking for something? "teased Megatron.  
  
"You know what you took from me, Megatron," growled Omega at the Decepticon leader.  
  
Megatron just laugh again, which was getting on Omega's nerves. He hate Megatron and after all the stories his father told him, it was no surprise.  
  
"How would like to met my newest Decepticon, I do believe you know here," smirked Megatron pointing behind Omega.  
  
Omega looked behind him and his jar dropped, there stood his sweet little sister Spitfire. What the hell, was going on here? She wasn't a Decepticon, she hate them as much as him. Then he saw he eyes, the black soulless eyes. Where were her bright green eyes?  
  
"What have you done to her?!" roared Omega in fury.  
  
"The thing will happen to you," said voice from his right, "Spitfire, hold him down,"  
  
Omega was suddenly charge at by Spitfire. He would have shot at her, but he didn't want to hurt her. They knew that he wouldn't, that why that did what ever to her. As soon as he broke this spell they had over her there was hell to pay. That he saw something on Spitfire's neck as she rolled him to the ground. It was a small metal bug and it was shucked on her neck. He knew at that moment what was going on here.  
  
"Powerline" he called over the radio, "Get here...now"  
  
"Boss, what going on?" asked the young bot.  
  
"No...time, get here NOW!" yelled just as Spitfire whacked him a good fifty feet.  
  
Omega slowly got to his feet only to met with Spitfire's fist. Once again he went flying into a bunch of trees and then into a rock face. He was going to have a major headach in the morning. Slowly, once more he stood up. He heard Megatron laughing at him. He was going to pay, Every last Decepticon was going to pay. It would just matter if Powerline would show up in time.  
  
"Time to join up, Omega," laughed a voice from behind.  
  
Before he knew it Omega was tackle to the ground and Database was on top of him. In his hand was a bug, like the one Spitfire's neck. So, it was one of his toys, should have figure. Omega try to kept the arm away from his neck, but after what Spitfire had done to him, he was failing.  
  
"Just give in and join us," said Database.  
  
"And what become a sleezeball, no thank," said Omega kicking Database off.  
  
Just as Database was going to try another attack, something jump from behind and tackle him. Omega saw that Scavenger had shot the white bot from behind. Omega let out a breath of relief then was blasted a side. Megatron stood there with Leader-One was ready to blast again. That when Radar jump in. He bite deep into Megatron's guns and turned the blast fire at Database. That when the other arrive.  
  
"Omega, what wrong?" asked Grind helping Omega up.  
  
"Spitfire," Omega said pointing to his sister.  
  
"Man, what a babe," mumble Hot Shot.  
  
Omega glared at him, "What did you say?" he asked in a harsh tone.  
  
"Nothing," Hot Shot said quickly.  
  
"What have they done to her?" asked Side-Stream.  
  
"That why, he here," said Omega pointing to Powerline, "Scan her for anything wried."  
  
"Gotta ya,"  
  
Just as Powerline was going into scan mode, the rest of the Decepticons had show up for the party. Now they were out number 11-7 plus one mind control fembot on the Decepticon's side. This wasn't going to be good.  
  
"Any one have a plan?" asked Scavenger.  
  
"Yeah, you and Autobots friends can all die," laugh Megatron.  
  
Then when a blur of sliver ran over Megatron. No one saw that coming but they knew who had done it. Fast Track transformed and joined the others by their side.  
  
"So, what did I miss?" he asked with his goofy grin.  
  
"You...you...nutcase! You should have stay at the base with your injures!" yelled Side-Stream.  
  
Fast Track shrugged, "And what missed out on all the fun, beside that Red Alert is good"  
  
Megatron finally got his face out of the dirt with the help of Cyclonus and Skybyte. The look on his face was pure anger. This was one not very happy evil villain.  
  
"Bring me his head!" order Megatron pointing to Fast Track.  
  
"Wow, don't I feel special," said Fast Track in a goofy voice, but began more serious, "Come on Side-Stream; let's take these guys out,"  
  
Side-Stream shook his head, "Fine, whatever,"  
  
Soon the two allies, combine and form Side-Track. Hot Shot was still amazed at the fact they could do that, even though he saw they do it once already, but Scavenger. He just had his optics open wide up. Side-Track charge right at Megatron and sent him crashing into Demolisher and Cyclonus.  
  
"Strike!"  
  
Megatron was now official pissed off. There was no way in the matrix he was going to let this Autobot make a fool of him. He stood up and grabbed the close thing that he throw at Side-Track. That turned out to be Skybyte. The purple was begging not to be through, but Mgeatorn was kinds on a one track mind right then. The anger Decepticon let go with full force at Side-Track. Too bad for him, Side-Track dodge the flying Decepticon and Skybyte crashed into Database, who was getting back up.  
  
"Omega, I'm finish!" yelled Powerline.  
  
"So?"  
  
"There is a device on her neck that plug into her center computer and is overriding her systems. It working on a voice activation systems, it really a good piece of mechial inductee" said Powerline.  
  
"Stop praise it, and tell us how to get it!" said Omega trying to hold the Decepticons off.  
  
"Oh, right, well, just ripped it off," said Powerline.  
  
"That it?" asked Hot Shot.  
  
"Yup,"  
  
Before you could said Megatron is the scum of the world, Radar was on Spitfire's back. Now, the robot dog would never attack his friend, but when she was being control by a little bug one must bend the rules. He bite down on the little bug and ripped it off her neck and just to make sure it couldn't be use again, he ate it.  
  
"My bug!" cried out Database.  
  
"We'll sent it back to you once it goes through his systems, "laugh Hot Shot.  
  
Omega ran over and lift Spitfire up, and that moment the rest of the Autobots had show up. Red Star ran over and helped him with the younger fembot. At last, her optics came back on-line and looked up at Omega.  
  
"Bro, what happen?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing, just a little Decepticon problem," he said trying hard not to tell her the true.  
  
She let go of the two Autobots and face them, "What kind of problem? I what to know!" she demand.  
  
"Glad she back to normal," said Grind under his breath.  
  
"Well," said Spitfire getting impatience.  
  
"They just put a little bug on your neck, and well..." said Omega afraid of what she was going to do, "Turn you into a puppet."  
  
Spitfire was quite of a bit and walked over to Radar, who was trying to shallow the bug. She kneeled over and started to starch behind his ears.  
  
"Radar..."she said in a dreaming tone but suddenly her expression turn dark, "Attack!"  
  
With that the robot dog and the red fembot were punching and biting the living daylight of any Decepticon that came in five feet on them. The others just stood and watch the action. 11 Decepticons were getting their can beat-up by a fembot and a robot dog. It was a very funny sight.  
  
"Decepticons, retreat!" order Megatron.  
  
"Come back here, you tin-cans!" yelled Spitfire as the Decepticon warped out of the area.  
  
"Remind me to not get on her bad side," said Smokescreen.  
  
"You and me both," said Hot Shot.  
  
Optimus walked over to the raving femme and tab her on the shoulder. She turned and face the huge past Autobot leader.  
  
"Oh, hello," she said looking a little embarrassed at her action.  
  
"Spitfire, that your name right?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, that what my father called me," she nodded.  
  
"It suits you," he said with a smile behind his faceplate then turn back to the other Autobots, "Alright men, and females, move out,"  
  
"But, sir," said Smokescreen, "The minicon,"  
  
Fast Track slapped his head, "What a scatter chip I have been,"  
  
He move back and the others saw a minicon behind him. It was red and blue and seem to have a race car form, "Guys and gals, meet Skid-z, my minicon," he said with a goofy smile.  
  
"Alright, now that we have the minicon, move out," order Optimus.  
  
...................................................................................................  
  
Great, Spitfire and Radar are on the team and now, Fast Track has a minicon. Next time, the team meets a new friend and the Decepticon are after her. Why? What is her connection to the future Autobots? Will she get a minicon too? You will have to review and tune in next time.  
  
................................................................................................... 


	4. Tina

Disclaimer: I do not own the Autobots, or Decepticons mentioned. Those who created them own them. I do own the future Autobots and the future Decepticons so back off for them.  
  
...................................................................  
  
Last time, the Decepticons use a bug and Spitfire to control her. Lucky for her, her older brother, Omega came and save her. What adventures await our heroes now it Spitfire and Radar. Tune in and find out.  
  
...................................................................  
  
Rad, Carlos and Alexis started off for the Autobot base. It was Friday, and they were so happy they had a three day weekend that nothing, not even the Decepticons, could ruin the aura of joy around them. Then they heard call out behind them. It was Tina, the new girl who was always so happy. They turned around to see her. She was about their height, her brown hair was in a quick and simple ponytail, her blue eyes glinted with excitement. She was wearing a blue t-shirt with jeans. She ran behind them holding tight to a folder under her arm.  
  
"Where...are you...going?" she asked panting.  
  
"No where," said Rad quickly.  
  
"Could I come..." she said then her cell went off.  
  
The kids let out a sigh. They didn't what to hurt her feelings but she was annoying. She talked on the phone for a bit then turn it off. She turned back to the others with a smile on her face.  
  
"Sorry, have to go" she said, "Maybe, I'll see you on Tuesday?" she said.  
  
"Whatever," said Alexis in a cold voice.  
  
Tina smiled as she ran off the other way. That when a piece of paper came out of her folder. Rad walked over and picked it up. He looked down and was surprise at what it was.  
  
"Rad, what is it?" asked Carlos.  
  
Rad snapped out of dreamland and handed them the paper. They looked at it and were as well shocked at it.  
  
"This isn't who we think it is, is it?" asked Carlos.  
  
"There is no way," said Alexis, "She just got here,"  
  
On the piece of paper was a drawing. They were shock to see the drawing was of Omega. It was just like him in every way. It was amazing on the likeness on the drawing.  
  
"Look, there writing on the back," said Rad.  
  
Carlos turned the paper over and started to read the writing out loud, "Omega Magnus of the Autobot. He is the son of Rodimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. Main mission, is to destroy the Decepticons."  
  
"That is too freaky," said Alexis, "How could she know so much of Omega, when we don't' even know that."  
  
"We better get this to the Autobots, fast," said Rad.  
  
...................................................................  
  
"Dumb baby brother, dumb Dad," grumble Tina as she drove through the desert.  
  
Her dad had just called her to baby-sit her little brother, Sam. Just as she got home ,he said he didn't need her anymore. She had given up making plans with those kids at school for this. This pissed her off. Now, her when out into the desert to draw her dream machines. They were beings that always came in her dreams, ever since she was five. She felt some special about them, so she drew them so she wouldn't forget them. Now, since she moved here, she had this weird feeling about something. Something that would change her life. Finally, she came to a rocky area that looked ok to sit down. She parked her green and white mountain bike and sat down. Tina pulled out her folder and then noticed something, Omega was missing.  
  
"Crap!" she cried, "I lost him!"  
  
She ran around the area, like a chicken with her head cut off. She thought the paper might have slipped out and was around here, somewhere. She soon stopped in front of a small cave. It was pitch black in there, until you reached the lower floor, where the water seemed to glow because of strange, yellow particles, next to the water was a tall pillar, which had always seemed suspicious to her. She leaned against the pillar and sat down. She started to panic. She didn't want anyone to find that picture. Tina didn't what people think she was a freak, like the kids back at her old school. Then there was a loud thump, followed by the sound of rocks crumbling. Tina jumped up and ran.  
"What the hell?!?" she shouted.  
Nothing had changed except the level of the water, and that the pillar she was by had completely crumbled. Tina sighed. That was close, she thought. Then the strange green glow caught her eye. She walked over to the pillar, or what was left of it, and looked around. There was a strange, green panel laying there. Kara bent down to pick it up, and it glowed brighter. Then she went back up the winding, dark passages to the surface, and prayed that she wouldn't find anything else. The problem was that something else was about to find her...  
  
...................................................................  
  
Rad sighed. Where the hell was that minicon. They had pinpointed the source to this exact spot.  
"Find anything yet..." he muttered.  
"Nope, nothing," Hot Shot said, slightly annoyed, "not a damn thing."  
  
He shifted nervously. Something was wrong. Was it a trap? Had the deceptions already found the minicon? Had something else found it? He hoped it wasn't the latter... Rad looked around. It had to be here somewhere. He noticed something in the distance. It was Tina, on her bike. "Crap" he muttered. Why'd she have to be here.  
"Did you find something?" Hot Shot asked dully, then his optics lit up with excitement, "did ya find the minicon???" He prayed that he did, so they could get the hell out of there.  
"No," Rad said in a dull monotone, "It's just that girl from school."  
They both looked up as a Decepticon passed overhead. It was Skybyte. But what would he want with Tina? Then they heard his insane cackle.  
"Ahahaha, I know where the minicon is, Autobot, but you won't make it in time." Skybyte laughed. Rad's stomach turned as he said this, because he knew what he meant.  
Tina had the minicon, and Skybyte would do anything to get it...  
"Crap..." Rad and Hot Shot muttered in unison. Hot Shot transformed and Rad got inside the yellow sports car, and they were off like a missile.  
Tina sped through the desert on the way home. She could take a picture of the "whatchamathingy" she had found and send it to her mom via e- mail. She sighed. This was enough adventure for one day, and she just wanted to go home, at the expanse of losing her Omega drawing. She listened to the sound of...a plane? Why would there be a airplane out here? Her gaze turned upward as a purple fight jet passed overhead. She also heard... someone laughing? Maybe some psycho stole a jet? It didn't matter, not like it was any of her business. She looked to the side, someone had called her name. It was Rad. But why was he here?  
"Tina!!!" Rad called out, pretty sure he had her attention. Tina rode up to him.  
"What do you want?" Tina said.  
"We have to get out of here!!!" Rad screamed.  
He yanked Tina out of the way of laser fire. Unfortunately, Tina's bike didn't make it. A charred piece of scrap was all that was left. Rad tugged on her arm again. Pretty much dragging her, Rad and Tina found shelter.  
"My... bike..." Tina said, still in shock, "that psycho destroyed my bike!"  
She struggled to get out of Rad's grip and get revenge. That is when the minicon panel started to glow. Both Rad and Tina looked at it. Tina afraid of it threw it way. That when is started to take a form. It was just their height and was green and white. It looked over and saw the charred remains of Tina's bike and started to scan it. Went in the minute, it had take the form of Tina's bike.  
  
"What is that?" asked Tina grabbing Rad.  
  
"That would be a minicon," he said know that because of this he would have to tell her everything.  
  
Hello, my name is Circuit said the minicon.  
  
"Hi Circuit, my name is Rad, and I believe you met Tina," said Rad pointing to a shaking girl.  
  
It very nice to met you, Partner said Circuit.  
  
"Partner?" question Tina.  
  
"You found him and it was your bike her scan so he is yours," said Rad.  
  
Suddenly the three of them were fire at. Rad looked over the rock and saw that there was Cyclonus and Tailback fire at Fast Track and Hot Shot. The two Autobots fought back very hard and managed to get the Decepticons away from the kids. Tina looked at the giant machines.  
  
"Fast Track! Tailback!" she shouted.  
  
Rad looked at her in amazement. She knew two of the transformers but didn't know what a minicon was. Something weird was going on. They would have to figure that out later because before they knew it, Resurrect had grabbed a hold of them.  
  
"Look at what I caught, two humans and a minicon," he said," today must be my lucky day."  
  
"You never get away with this Resurrect!" shouted Rad as he tried to break free.  
  
"You are going to get it when Omega comes!" yelled Tina.  
  
Resurrect glare at the human girl, "And how do you know Omega since I have seem you with the Autobots around?" he asked.  
  
Before she could answer the Decepticon's question, they were free by Grind and Powerline. Grind fire on to Resurrect, while Powerline dove and caught the kids.  
  
"Thanks, Powerline," said Tina.  
  
Powerline looked at her with confusion, "Have we met before?" he asked.  
  
"No time to explain. We have to run!" shouted Rad.  
  
"Oh, right," said Powerline as he transformed and open his doors, "Quick, get in!"  
  
Rad, Tina and Circuit got in a Powerline was off like a shot. He drove on for awhile until they came up to the others. They were battle the rest of the Decepticons. Hot Shot and Fast Track had joined the rest of them and Hot Shot was hacked away at Starscream with the Star Saber. Tina looked amazed at all her dream machine had come to life, both the good guys and the bad guys.  
  
"There, Red Star Side-Stream, and over there is Ballistic and Nighthawk," she said in a amazement.  
  
"How in the name of Prime do you know everyone?" asked Powerline in amazement at the girl.  
  
"You won't believe but I seen all of you guys in my dream, so where is Omega and Spitfire?" she asked.  
  
Suddenly there was a giant blast, and that almost knock the kids out of their sits. Rad looked up to see Omega was fighting Megatron on the cliff. Optimus was trying to get to Megatron but Resurrect was blocking his way. They got out and ran over to the other children that were off to the side, out of danger. Carlos and Alexis were shock to see Tina and the minicon was with Rad.  
  
"Rad, care to explain?" asked Alexis.  
  
"She found the minicon and Skybyte was afraid her, I couldn't let that windbag get to her and blown her up," said Rad.  
  
"I think we better move," said Powerline to the kids, "Things are getting a little to dangerous and beside we have the minicon."  
  
The children agree and the saw that Omega and Optimus had gain the upper hand over the two Decepticons leaders. Megatron shouted some threat at Optimus as the Decepticon warped out there. The rest of the team met back on the ground to report their missions.  
  
"So, a new kid huh?" asked Scavenger.  
  
"This is Tina," said Rad.  
  
"It is nice to meet you all," she said then turn to Circuit, "And this is my...partner, Circuit"  
  
It so wonderful to meet you all said Circuit.  
  
"It a pleasure to meet both of you," said Optimus, "My name is Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots,"  
  
Tina looked at him then at Omega then she spoke, "have you heard of anyone name Rodimus, Optimus?"  
  
The future bot then took a shock position. How did she know of Rodimus? The hadn't mention him, due to the fact it might wreck their future. If they found who he was, that could mean trouble. Omega walked over and looked at the small human.  
  
"How do you know Rodimus?" he asked.  
  
Tina looked up at him, "I...don't know, I thought I heard one of those Decepticons said that name,"  
  
"Ah, Optimus, we should get out here," said Grind, "We are wide in the open where any human can see us."  
  
"Ok, everyone head back to the base," order Optimus.  
  
...................................................................  
  
Great, a new human. Why does she dream about the future Autobots and Decepticons? Well, I won't revel that until later. In the next chapter, Powerline tries a new invention, but when Database is put in the mix, tune in for Switch. 


	5. Switch

Disclaimer: I do not own the Autobots, or Decepticons mentioned. Those who created them own them. I do own the future Autobots and the future Decepticons as well Tina and Circuit, so back off for them.  
  
...................................................................  
  
Last time, The Autobots met a human named Tina, who had found the minicon, Circuit. What is special about this girl was that she had drawings of both the future Autobots and Decepticons. Now, how is did that happen? Guess you have to tune in and fine out.  
  
...................................................................  
  
"Hey, little buddy, what are you doing?" asked Grind looking over Powerline's shoulder.  
  
It has been a week since Tina had joined them and things had been kind of slow. Scavenger was training Hot Shot and invited Omega to join them, which he was more that happy to accept. So, now they two young Autobots were training together, while Scavenger snooze away. Red Star was off on her own doing her own training with her sword like Starscream. Fast Track were fighting it out with Side-Stream, while Spitfire and Radar hanged around with the kids. This left Grind alone, so he head over to his buddy, Powerline. The lime green Autobot had been working on something he said "would help the computer systems," so he had been wrapped up in his work.  
  
"Fast Track, I said no!" yelled Spitfire as she came in the room with Fast Track behind her.  
  
"Please, just one" he begged.  
  
"No, I will not go on a date with you!" she shouted turning to the silver Autobot.  
  
Ever since Spitfire had came to stay with them at the base, Fast Track has been trying to get a date with her. It was because of the form she took, the red sport car, she should have know what would have happen taking that form. Now, she been trying to get him away from her.  
  
"Come on, Spitfire" said Fast Track.  
  
"If you asked one more time, I swear, I'll hurt you," she threaten.  
  
"I think she will, Fast Track," warned Grind.  
  
Fast Track just grin, "Just one date, Spitfire,"  
  
That did it. Spitfire face him with a demon looked on her face. Fast Track looked at her afraid at her and slowly walked away from her, but she slowly advance on him. Then some how, she pulled out a giant mallet. Panic ran through out Fast Track's body as he ran away from the crazy fembot, as she tried to whack him with her mallet. The two quickly left the room almost running over Red Alert. He gave a strange look to Grind and Powerline as Spitfire chased Fast Track out of the room. Grind just laugh behind his faceplate while Powerline moaned.  
  
"What just happen?" asked Red Alert.  
  
"Just those two messing around, just like back home," said Grind.  
  
"Too much like home if you asked me," grumble Powerline screwing a bolt into a helmet, "We should be trying to figure how a way home."  
  
"Cool down ,little buddy," said Grind, "Don't be so serious, enjoy the time we have here, I mean how many Autobots had the chance to work with Optimus Prime."  
  
"Powerline, what are you working on?" asked Red Alert.  
  
"This is a interfacing system," he said holding up a white helmet that should be place on a transformer's head, with wires coming out of it, "Which is finish."  
  
"English translation for hose who aren't genius?" said Grind confused.  
  
"It can be use to get into the computer, so if we get a virus, we could fight it ourselves or for finding the minicon location a lot more effective," he said proud.  
  
"That is very impressed, Powerline," said Red Alert.  
  
Powerline smiled. His hero gave him praise, Red Alert gave him praise. He never knew why did, but he always want to be just like him, that the reason he was the team medic and the computer engineer.  
  
"Well, now just to test try it," said Powerline, "don't take it off, or else my central conscience will be lost in cyberspace,"  
  
"And we would we do that," laugh Grind slapping Powerline on the back, "Just be careful."  
  
"Don't worry, this test run should take about fifteen minutes," he said putting on the helmet and flipping on a switch.  
  
...................................................................  
  
"Database!"  
  
The white transformer quickly came at the sound of his name. Resurrect wanted to talk to him about a new plan he came up, but he would need Database computer skills. Database could really care less about the plans, as long he could get into the Autobots' computer systems. He being trying to get into it for years, but that stupid Autobots Powerline had stop him at every turn. Putting up the right firewall, the right code or a protective virus. What or who would he have to killed to get in.  
  
"You called, sir," said Database bowing to Resurrect.  
  
"I want you to hack into the Autobots' computers," said Resurrect.  
  
"But, sir..." said Database.  
  
"No excuses, I want the files on all the team members, strength, weakness, anything!" yelled Resurrect.  
  
Database sighed and turned to the Decepticons main computer. Wires flew out of the compartment in his arms as he logged himself into the systems. Pretty soon, he was in cyberspace.  
  
...................................................................  
  
"Optimus, could I asked you something?" asked Tina.  
  
Optimus looked from his paper work to the young human girl and Circuit. She looked kind of nervous behind the black bucket hat she was wearing now. She looked up at the giant Autobot leader and smiled.  
  
"What is it, Tina?" he asked.  
  
She took a deep breath and spoke again, "Have you hear of anyone name Rodimus before?"  
  
Optimus just looked at her, which made Tina uncomfortable. She knew she shouldn't asked, it was just...she heard the name mention in her dream. She also heard the names Hot Shot and Optimus too. She just wanted answers to her questions, like why she dream of these guys, all these guys which she never met until now.  
  
"Rodimus was a great hero on the planet Cybertron, he was the first one to work towards peace between the Autobots and Decepticons," said Optimus.  
  
"Where is he now?" asked Tina.  
  
"No one know, he with off to find the lost transformers in space but that was years ago, about 8 000 years" he said, "Who told you about Rodimus?"  
  
"Um...I hear one of the Decepticons say it," she lied.  
  
"I don't think you did," said Optimus as he picked up a piece of paper and hand it to her.  
  
"What! How did you get this!?" asked Tina looking at her Omega drawing.  
  
"Rad found it and brought it to me," he chuckle, "I hadn't show it to anyone."  
  
Tina let out a sigh of relief. She didn't want many people to know of her dreams. Then it came to her, Rad had her picture! Panic flood in her heart. Quickly, she ran out of the room dragging Circuit with her. Then something happen to make her stop in her tracks. She forgot about her dream she had last night.  
  
"Optimus, where is Powerline?" she asked.  
  
"He in the computer room, why?" he answer.  
  
"Um...nothing just, ah...see ya," she said quickly leaving the confused Autobot.  
  
...................................................................  
  
Powerline was loving this. He was flying through cyberspace, which looked a lot like space. The only difference was that there was allsorts of wired objects flying through space like models of particles floating. This was totally amazing. Powerline couldn't wait until the others try this, it was working perfect. That when things started to go wrong. A strange bit of electric stream seems to come out nowhere. Powerline was blow into a cyber rock. That when he heard someone laughing.  
  
"Who there?" demand Powerline.  
  
Suddenly a stream of data particles appeared in front of his face. It began to take a form, a from which shook Powerline to his spark. It was Database, what was he doing here?  
  
"Ah, why isn't it my old foe, Powerline," he chuckle, "What are you doing in my realm?"  
  
"Your realm? You can't call cyberspace yours it belongs to everyone," said Powerline at the Decepticon.  
  
Database laugh at him, then Powerline was surround on all sides by copies of Databases. He turned all around him but no matter which way, there was one more Database. He didn't how Database could pull this trick off, but he knew that things weren't good for him.  
  
"You think you could invade my space without punishment, think again," said all the Databases at once.  
  
That when the Databases form one Database. This one charge right at Powerline. The young autobots try to defend himself, but wasn't strong enough to stop him. Database punch him square in the stomach. Powerline flinch in pain. That when a black whirl hole open behind him. The force from it was over powering him and slowly he was being pull in.  
  
"What are you trying to prove!?" yelled Powerline.  
  
Database chuckle, "Nothing, but I could use your body to find out,"  
  
Another black hole appeared behind Database. He smiled behind his faceplate as he steeped in and disappear. Powerline had his jaw open as he too disappear into the hole.  
  
...................................................................  
  
"Powerline, where are you?" called out Tina.  
  
Come out where ever you are! yelled Circuit.  
  
Tina shook her head in distress. She had to find Powerline. She had this dream last night about him getting into trouble of the worst kind. She told Circuit about it and he agree that they should find Powerline right away. They finally came to the computer room. There stand Powerline taking off his helmet.  
  
"Hey, Powerline!" she called out to he young Autobot.  
  
He turn and face her. She looked up and got a strange evil felling off him. It was his optics, they were wrong. They looked the same but they were just cold, so cold. Tina looked at Circuit and knew he could feel it to.  
  
"What's up?" asked Powerline.  
  
"Uh...Oh, we were just wondering how the new invention," she said quickly.  
  
Powerline smiled and walked over to his helmet, then let smash it to the ground, "it didn't work, piece of trash," he said walking away leaving Tina nad Circuit with their mouths open.  
  
...................................................................  
  
"Oh man, what was the name of the truck that hit me?" moaned Powerline as he wake up.  
  
His optics adjusted to see that he wasn't in the base anymore, in fact it was more like a broken space ship. He looked to his right a saw the planet Earth out the window. He try to get up but found he was tied down with energon chains. Looking down at the chains he saw that his body was white, a filmier white. Powerline looked to his other side, were there was some mirror like metal. There in the metal wasn't his reflection, but Database's  
  
"What in the name of Prime!" shouted Powerline.  
  
That when he heard that laugh. He turned around to see Resurrect standing behind him. He had this victory grin on his face. Powerline growled at the Decepticon as he tried to break free of his bines.  
  
"What is the point of this?" he demand.  
  
"What else, to get to your files," said Resurrect.  
  
"You can't, my crypts are the best," said Powerline, "Database couldn't ever get past them."  
  
Resurrect laugh, "He can now that he in your base, with your body and you how to say it, tied up for the moment."  
  
Powerline was silence. Resurrect was right, damn it he was right. Powerline was tied up and Database was running around in his body. This was hell! He had to get a sign out to the others, but how? He had to all his knowledge to come up with something.  
  
............................................................................  
  
"Guys, I think something wrong with Powerline," said Grind.  
  
The team was talking about their young friend, Powerline. Grind had talked to Tina nad was shock d to heard what he had done to his helmet. He thought his little buddy was proud of his invention, so why would he do that. He cornered him and asked him. His answer was just it didn't work. There was no way, Powerline would give up if it didn't work, he would just kept trying, so something was up.  
  
"I know what you mean, Grind," said Fast Track, "He didn't comment on the fact I was losing on computer chess,"  
  
"You...play chess?" asked Side-Stream surprised.  
  
"I was bored and the PlayStation was on the fritz," answer Fast Track as Side-Stream shook his head.  
  
"Anyway, what about Powerline?" asked Red Star, just then the warp gate alarm started to go off.  
  
"What going on?" asked Hot Shot running in.  
  
Red Alert ran over to the computer and brought up the warp gate entrance on the screen. There driving through in was Powerline. Everyone, Transformers and human were shock.  
  
"Where his going Red Alert?" asked Optimus.  
  
"The location is Omega's old spaceship," answer Red Alert typing away at the computer.  
  
"What in the Matrix is he doing?" asked Smokescreen.  
  
"Well, I said we find out," said Grind as he leaded the charge to the warp gate.  
  
He soon arrive well before anyone else and transformed into tank mode and then try to drive through the warp gate. That what he thought, but he was bound back. He was stud as an electric current ran trough his body stopping him from getting trough.  
  
"Ouch!" he cried as he was flew back and crash into Scavenger.  
  
"What the...?" puzzle Hot Shot.  
  
Red Alert got close to the warp gate and saw that a stabilizer was attach to it. With this, the warp gate was sending out a electric current. This would stop anyone from getting through it.  
  
"How are we going to follow him now?" complained Spitfire.  
  
"Hold your circuits, I can get it in a second," said Red Alert as he fiddle around with it.  
  
It took much more then a minute; much to Spitfire's dismay as she choke hold Circuit. After the children and the other minicons told her that it was just a figure of speak, Red Alert had finish his work. He quickly set the warp gate to it last stop and they drove in after Powerline. They soon came to the land were Omega and there's ship was still there, untouched or see by man.  
  
"Wow, that an Autobot ship," said surprise Carlos.  
  
"It is huge," amazed Alexis.  
  
"Well, I 'm glad it still in one piece," said Omega, "I mean how else come we get home."  
  
"Look, over there," pointed Red Star to see Powerline had just enter the ship.  
  
"Come on," aid Grind as he lead the way.  
  
The next bit of trouble came with he heard the sound of someone warping. Before he knew it, Grind had ran head first into a metal body. He flew back some and almost crash into Scavenger again.  
  
"I don't what to make it a habit of being your wall," said Scavenger.  
  
"Yeah, that I can understand," moaned Grind as Scavenger helped him to his feet.  
  
The Autobots looked ahead to been face with the Decepticons. Grind had ran into Megatron, you could tell by the pissed looked on his face. Skybyte and Cyclonus were in he sky trying to hold down the laugher, while Nighthawk and Starscream hoved shaking their heads.  
  
"What are you doing here, Megatron?" demand Optimus.  
  
"We came to get Database's findings," laugh Megatron, "Or should I SAY Powerline's."  
  
Everyone at that moment was confuse expect Tina and Circuit. She found out what her dream was trying to warn her about. Somehow while he was in cyberspace, Powerline and Database switch bodies. She had to tell the others.  
  
"Optimus! That not Powerline, he switch bodies with Database!" she yelled.  
  
"Well, aren't we a smart little human, too bad," said Megatron as he point his gun at the children.  
  
"Oh, no you don't!" shouted a voice.  
  
Suddenly, Powerline in Database's body had appeared on the scene. He had tackle Megatron into Recesrrt. Then he ran towards the ship. The young Autobot want his body back and once he did then he was going to smash Database's face into the wall. That was going to be sweet pay back.  
  
He enter the ship to find Database was taking out a disk. He knew that disk contained all the files on the ship and there was no way he could tell what he could do once he read the files. He charge at Database an whack the disk out on his hand an tackle him to the ground.  
  
"What do you think your doing?" demand Database trying to from under his body.  
  
"I taking my body back," said Powerline.  
  
"How? I destroy your helmet," grinned Database.  
  
"What? You destroy my helmet! DAMN YOU!" yelled Powerline a he sock Database in the jaw. He would have done it again but Database was in his body.  
  
"No matter, I figure out your body," said Powerline standing up.  
  
"What do you mean, Autobot?" asked Database.  
  
"This," said Powerline.  
  
With that wires came from Database's body and suck themselves to Powerline's body. Database had a expression of horror on Powerline's face. This little twerp had figure out HIS body. How dare he use his circuits and systems. He tried to get them off but they were now tight. That when the wires sent an electric jolt through both their systems knocking them off line. Grind then ran inside the ship. He didn't have a clue what was going on but one thing he knew was his little buddy need him. Grind looked in the cockpit to see Powerline and Database lying on the ground. He quickly ran over check to see if he was ok.  
  
"Powerline, speak to me," said Grind.  
  
"Grind..." said weak Powerline.  
  
"Yeah," said relived Grind.  
  
"Get off my leg," said Powerline.  
  
Grind blushed and got off. The older Autobot help the younger one to his feet just as Database got to his. Both Autobots glared at the Decepticons as they took fighting positine.  
  
"Now, now it not fair that you two take on one of me, not very Autobot," said Database.  
  
"He right you know Grind," said Powerline.  
  
"Yeah," said Grind, which brought Database a smile behind his mask.  
  
"Want to even the field?" suggested Powerline with a smile.  
  
"I thought you never asked," said Grind.  
  
...................................................................  
  
"Die, Prime!" yelled out Megatron as he linked up with Leader-One and blasted at the Autobots.  
  
"Never!" return Optimus as he shot back Megatron.  
  
Then when they all heard this giant explosion. It seems to come from the ship area. Everyone looked to see Database flying through the air and then crashed into Nighthawk, which didn't damage him much. Out of the smoke came a large green transformer. He was chucky and with different shades of green. The legs looked heavy and were made of a dark green while the top half was a lime green and bits of yellow. It had the Autobot's symbol on his right arm, so Optimus knew it was on their side.  
  
"Powergrind, nice of you to join the party!" yelled Fast Track to the new comer.  
  
"Well, it nice to be here," said the bot which was a mixed of Grind and Powerline.  
  
Megatron growled at Powergrind then at Optimus, "Next time, Prime," he said as he and the Decepticons warped out of there.  
  
The Autobots quickly ran over and greeted Powergrind. He was huge, just as big as Optimus. "So, what are you?" asked Hot Shot before Smokescreen and Scavenger whacked him in the head.  
  
"It ok," laugh Powergrind, "I'm the combine verse of Grind and Power- line,"  
  
"Well, welcome to the Autobots," said Optimus.  
  
...................................................................  
  
Great, another combine mode. What adventure will happen next time? In the next chapter, Red Star will learn more of her past and find out where she truly belongs. What is the fembot's mysterious past and what will happen to her now? Find out next in Chapter 6: Metal to Metal, Spark to Spark.  
  
................................................................... 


	6. Metal to Metal Spark to Spark

Disclaimer: I do not own the Autobots, or Decepticons mentioned. Those who created them own them. I do own the future Autobots and the future Decepticons as well Tina and Circuit, so back off for them.  
  
.........................................  
  
Last time, Powerline was trying out his new invention and ran into Database in cyberspace. Some how, the Decepticon switched bodies with the young Autobot and tried to get into the future Autobots' files on their crash ship. Powerline escapes and fights off Database and switch back bodies and with the help of Grind; the two combine and form Powergrind. What will happen next? Tune in and find out.  
  
.........................................  
  
It was a sunrise and Red Star was on one of the many mountain cliffs around the Autobots' base. Around her were many slice up rock, perfectly slice into two. She was standing on the edge, pulling her sword back into her wings as she looked out into the desert. Her purple optics had a lonely feeling to them was she sigh.  
  
"What is wrong with me?" She asked herself.  
  
That had been her question to herself for every day of her life. She didn't have a clue but she felt that something wasn't right. That she shouldn't be an Autobot. No, she could think like that. She was program to be an Autobot one thing she was sure of, but still...  
She looked out at the sun. She knew there was a truth to her and maybe she would find her answer here. She transformed into her fighter jet form and flew off.  
  
.........................................  
  
"You failed!"  
  
"Stand back! he going to blow!" yelled Skybyte as he and the other Decepticons took cover from their fearless leader.  
  
Resurrect was yelling at Database over the last mission. Cyclonus, Demolisher and Starscream couldn't believe that how much he was like Megatron, of course none of them want to say anything. The future Decepticons knew of this and was prepared of their leader's anger and what happen to those who had anger him. Remember, he did turn someone into a trash can.  
  
"Sir, if you would let me tell you..." said Database but Resurrect interrupted him.  
  
"No! You failed and now we don't even have those files!" yelled Resurrect.  
  
"I do have them if you just let me speak!" yelled back Database.  
  
Shut Resurrect up. Database coughed at raising his voice. "Sir, I had already loaded the files into my memory bank and when the young Autobots switch us back the files came with me, the disk was just a decoy."  
  
"Smart bot," said Tailback.  
  
"The only one we got," whisper Overload under his breath.  
  
"So, anything that can be use again Prime?" asked Megatron feeling mad about him being out of the picture.  
  
"Yes," said Database, as he turned to a blank metal wall and brought up one of the download files, "This one is about one of the Autobots from our time I do believe this one shall be very interesting,"  
  
"Oooo," said Skybyte and Cyclonus as they read it and understood it, which was very rare.  
  
"How...?" puzzle Starscream with a look on his face.  
  
"I believe we can use this to our advantage," said Megatron with an evil grin.  
  
.........................................  
  
"Here, minicon, come to Fast Track!" called Fast Track.  
  
"You know that it in a panel right?" asked Rad looking up at that big bot.  
  
""No, but it could be active," said Fast Track.  
  
"You nuthead!" yelled Side-Stream as he whacked his partner in the head.  
  
"This is not going to end well," sigh Alexis as the four human quickly walked away from the two fighting Autobots.  
  
"Any sigh of the minicon, Highwire?" asked Rad.  
  
Nothing, yet, said the blue minicon.  
  
How much longer, my wheels are tried, complained Sureshock.  
  
Hush up, will you, we just started said Grindor.  
  
Are you always like this? asked Circuit.  
  
No, just when Sureshock is bored, tried, playing, walking, fighting... said Highwire as he started to list things off.  
  
This could take awhile sighed Grindor.  
  
Hey! yelled Sureshock at his fellow minicon as the group walked away laughing.  
  
Suddenly there was a huge gust of win came over the area. The kids and the minicon looked up to see a blur of red, black and white starting to land in front of them.  
  
"Ah! Starscream!" yelled Carlos and Sureshock as they both grabbed a hold of each other.  
  
"For the last time, I'm not Starscream," said Red Star to the scared human and his minicon as she landed in front of them.  
  
"Oops, sorry," apologized Carlos, "It just...you kind of look like him."  
  
Red Star looked hurt at that comment. She never thought of that much. There was some things that were the same about them. They were both fighter jet, with the same colour, but she had a little more white. Of course, there was their wing sword. The kids and Autobots thought it was stranger to see her with the same kind of weapon as a Decepticon. She never thought it was weird, in fact she love her sword, it was part of her and who she was. Then again...  
  
"Where are the others?" she asked just then was a rustle in the woods.  
  
Out came Side-Stream and Fast Track. The two looked fairly beat up. Side-Stream had energon coming from his lip while Fast Track had the Autobot's version of a black eye.  
  
"I swear, you two are worst then children," she said.  
  
"We know you love us," said Fast Track before Side-Stream whacked him in the head again.  
  
Then laser fire came at them. Red Star quickly covered the children while Side-Stream and Fast Track took fighting positions. They could hear the filmier laugh of Cyclonus overhead, and for such he was there with Skybyte and Starscream. Red Star felt the anger rise inside herself as she drew out her sword and prepare of battle.  
  
"Lookie, three little Autobots and humans, it must our lucky day," laugh Cyclonus.  
  
"Do you ever shut up!" yelled out Side-Stream.  
  
"Believe me, we tried," sigh Starscream.  
  
"Kids, you better hid," said Red Star as she started to hover, "This are going to get mess,"  
  
"Right" agree Rad as he leaded the charge away from the battle.  
  
"We better call in the others," said Side-Stream.  
  
"No, we can handle them," said Red Star ready for a battle.  
  
She quickly flew up and started to hack at Starscream, but he was too fast for her, but not fast enough. She clipped him a couple times, but he quickly flew off. She transformed and followed the seeker to a clearing. The two land and stood across from each other, weapon draw.  
  
"You think you're a match for me?" sneer Starscream.  
  
"Yeah, and maybe even more," said Red Star as she charge at her opponent.  
  
What she didn't notice was this was a trap. She cross the trick wire and set an energon chain trapping her inside it. She felt like such a fool for falling for such an easy trap and the others didn't know where she was.  
  
"This is just peachy," she grumbled.  
  
"What do we have here?" said dark voice from behind her.  
  
Red Star look to see the big loser Resurrect was standing there with Database and his right hand man, Overload. She felt the need to break free and gut them like the fish that they were, but there were not luck with that.  
  
"What do you want?" she demand.  
  
"Nothing, I just want to talk," said Resurrect trying to sound innocent.  
  
"You never want to talk with out another motive," Red Star pointed out.  
  
"True, so very true," he said walking in front of her, "Can I asks you something?"  
  
"I'm not going anywhere, but once I get out of here you will wish you were never brought on-line," she threaten.  
  
"Do you remember anything of important when you were brought on- line?" he asked.  
  
Red Star puzzled over the question. Why would he ask that? It made not sense.  
  
"There was a metal shortage, why do you ask?" she asked him.  
  
Resurrect chuckle, "Did you ever wonder why you were created during a time when metal was hard to come by when there was a better use for it?"  
  
"No, not really," she answer, "Why, should I?"  
  
"Maybe," said Resurrect with a sly smiled.  
  
"What are you driving at, Resurrect!" yelled Red Star, "Why would you spend all this trouble catching me and asked questions about my history if there wasn't something behind it!"  
  
Resurrect glared at her, but she didn't back down she glared at him too. Resurrect cough and regain himself, "I only going to tell you the truth, a truth which your so call friends "forgot" to tell you,"  
  
"Oh yeah, like I would ever listen to you about your version of the truth," she scoffed.  
  
"You should considering what you are made of and the chips that are still inside of you," he said.  
  
"So what!?" yelled Red Star getting pissed off at this line of questions.  
  
"That maybe..."  
  
"Say it already, you hunk of junk!" yelled Red Star ready to blow a circuit.  
  
Resurrect smiled at the distressed Autobot. This was going to be too easy.  
  
.........................................  
  
"Die, Decepticon!" yelled Spitfire as she use her mallet of power against Demolisher while Radar clawed at Tailback.  
  
"I don't think she had forgotten about the little bug thing," whisper Powerline.  
  
"You think," said Smokescreen as he duck under one of Ballistics' punches.  
  
"Feel the power of my mighty mallet!" yelled Spitfire as she crush Demolisher off-line and continue to whack away.  
  
"Calm down girl, he is off-line," said Scavenger picking her up by the mallet.  
  
"Die! All the Decepticon die!" she cried out.  
  
"Remind me not to get on her bad side," said Hot Shot.  
  
"Where are the kids and the others?" asked Red Alert looking around the area.  
  
"Here we are!" called out Fast Track as he came into view with Rad, Alexis, Carlos and Tina on his shoulder with Side-Stream behind him with the minicons and a new small white and green one.  
  
"Nice to see you are all ok, and that you found the minicon," said Optimus.  
  
"Yeah, it see I have a new partner," said Side-Stream.  
  
Howdy folks, the name is X-Brawn and I ready to right some of those Decepticons varmints," beep the minicon.  
  
""Well, it nice to add you to your team, X-Brawn," said Optimus.  
  
"Where is Red Star? She was with you guys," asked Omega.  
  
"Calm down boss, your girlfriend will be alright, she just head after Starscream," said Fast Track.  
  
"She when after Starscream by herself and... SHE NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" yelled Omega.  
  
"Ok...so what did we miss?" asked Fast Track.  
  
"Nothing much, just the Decepticon lackeys show up this time," said Hot Shot.  
  
"Weird, why would Resurrect and Megatron not come, they always like to brag and saying how they will destroy you guys, rule the universe, bah bah," said Fast Track making hand gestures.  
  
"They do like doing that," said Omega agreeing with his friend.  
  
"Hey, I wouldn't complain," said Grind, "You should be glad not to handle the jerks for one time in your life."  
  
"Grind, we have to be careful, we don't know what they are planning," said Powerline.  
  
"I agree," said Tina, "I got this feeling that they are up to something not good."  
  
"Tina, they always up to something bad," said Carlos, "They are the bad guys, evil beings that want to kill us all."  
  
"Yeah I know that but it just I have this feeling that something is up and it has something to do with Red Star," said Tina.  
  
"Did you have another dream?" asked Optimus.  
  
After what happen to Powerline and what she said about her dream, Optimus started to think there was something about this human. She had foreseen the bad things about them and had already knew of the future Autobots.  
  
"Yeah, she was standing on this path with a fork in the middle. One side was bright and the other looked so clod and dark. She looked so scared and confuse, like she didn't know what was going on. Then she started to head down the dark path, which at the end was this great evil force," said Tina feeling so scared of her dream.  
  
"Ok, so what does that mean?" asked Fast Track.  
  
"Do you think I know," said Hot Shot.  
  
"Maybe?" smiled Fast Track.  
  
"Idiot," moaned Side-Stream.  
  
"Well I think we better find Red Star and asked her if she has any meaning to the dream," said Optimus, "Omega, you and Hot Shot head north with Scavenger, Smokescreen, you take Grind and Powerline and head east, the rest of you come with me,"  
  
"Yes, sir,"  
  
.........................................  
  
"I...what," said Rd Star with her mouth wide open.  
  
"You heard me," smiled Resurrect.  
  
"No...It can't be true," said Red Star.  
  
"Face it, Star," said Resurrect, "You have be fighting for the wrong transformers."  
  
"No, I'm not made of..."  
  
"...Of the left over of Starscream's body, face it femme, you are a Decepticon," said Resurrect.  
  
Red Star stayed silent of a change. She didn't want to believe him, she couldn't believe, she wouldn't believe him. He was the scum of the world. Resurrect wasn't able to tell the truth, he was the physical form of evil. All the Decepticons were evil, she wasn't...was she. No, she wasn't going to let him get to her, she was stronger then that.  
  
"Tell me, hadn't you never felt the need to be on your own, do things with out the other Autobots another?" asked Resurrect.  
  
"Sometimes, but don't tell you don't feel that when you have to work with idiots as Skybyte and Cyclonus," she laugh before she got serious, "You think that I would join you if you told me, right?"  
  
"The thought might have cross my mind so what of it?" said Resurrect.  
  
"I would never join you in a million eons, you hear. I believe in my friends and my team and they wouldn't care if I was made from a Decepticon or not," she said with a winning smile.  
  
Resurrect growled at her responds. This was not going good, she was suppose to side with them willingly. He knew that there was one other way and that why Database was here. He would "sort" out the problem.  
  
"Database, take care of her," order Resurrect.  
  
"Resurrect, if she doesn't want to join you just use her as bait," suggest Overload.  
  
"No! She is the strongest Autobot next to Omega and Optimus, beside they wouldn't want to hurt their friend," said Resurrect.  
  
"I don't like this," grumble Starscream.  
  
"Well, you do share this connection with her, but they shouldn't be a consider of yours," said Resurrect, "Just kept an eye out of the Autobots. They are bound to be looking for their lost friend."  
  
Starscream grumble and turned away for Resurrect. Before he did, he gave Red Star a look. It was one of those sorry looks, why she didn't have a clue. Maybe...he didn't want her to face the problems that he had to face with the Decepticons, like Megatron. Red Star just quickly looked away and glared at Database. The white Transformer slowly advanced on to her.  
  
"You will never turn me against my comrades, I'm made of stronger stuff then chips and circuits, beside our friendship is stronger then the raw power from energon," she said.  
  
"Oh, we shall see Autobot," chuckle Database as wires came from his wrist that looked like snakes ready to attack their prey, "I shall take great joy from this,"  
  
At that moment, Red Star never knew the true meaning of fear before now.  
  
.........................................  
  
"Where is she?" asked Omega as he clawed his way through the woods.  
  
"Will you calm down, you even have me up thigh," said Hot Shot.  
  
"I sorry, it just...I don't know what I would do if I lost her, or any of my friends," said Omega with his voice in a whisper.  
  
"We'll find her," said Scavenger pulling his hand on the young Autobot's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, then you can smash on your girlfriend capture's face," laugh Hot Shot.  
  
"Alright...wait....I thought I said Red Star wasn't my girlfriend!" yelled Omega.  
  
"Well, if you don't want her, can I have her," said Hot Shot.  
  
"Eww! You are way too old for her and she joined the Decepticons before she would go on a date with you," laugh Omega.  
  
Suddenly, about twenty feet east of them there was this loud female scream. Omega recognized it as Red Star. Omega ran as fast as lighting to the source of the scream. Hot Shot and Scavenger had a hard time getting up with the Autobot. Omega made it first to the clearing to see the four Decepticons standing there. Database was still attached to Red Star with his wires on her body. Omega looked at his best friend, as she was off- line do to whatever they were doing to her.  
  
"What did you do to her, Resurrect!" yelled Omega with such anger.  
  
"You should mind your temper, Magnus," said Resurrect with a smile.  
  
"You're avoiding the question, Resurrect" growled Omega, "What...did you...DO TO HER!"  
  
"Go and see for yourself, if you dare," said Resurrect as he gave the signal to Database to remove his wires.  
  
Database nodded and pulled back his wires into his body. The energon chains was turned off and Red Star's off-line body fall to the ground. Omega ran over just as Scavenger and Hot Shot show up to the scene. Omega lift Red Star's head up and try to see if there was any physical damage done to her body. That when he saw her wings. The Autobot symbol kept flickering. It was changing into something else, it turning more purple and sharper around the edges. He could see on her face that she was trying to fight something, but what.  
  
"What happen to her?" asked Hot Shot joining Omega by his side.  
  
"I don't know," cried Omega then glared at Resurrect, "What is happening to her!?"  
  
"What make you think I did anything?" asked Resurrect in enjoying his rival's pain.  
  
Omega growled at him then turned back to Red Star. Suddenly, her optic turned back on. The others were relief to see that she was ok. She looked up and saw Omega was holding her.  
  
"...Omega," she said weakly.  
  
"Yeah, it me, Red Star," said Omega feeling the energon tears fall down his cheek.  
  
Suddenly, something happen. Red Star smiled a little bit and was about to said something when it happen. Her face became blank and her eyes went off-line suddenly. Omega started to worry a bit that maybe she was going again, but her optics came back on-line once more. The problem was that they were different, a much darker purple and colder as well. Omega and Hot Shot didn't really see that difference but Scavenger such did. He knew something was up since Resurrect and the other Decepticon just let them walked right in here without a fight.  
  
"Get away from me, you Autobot trash!" yelled Red Star as she threw Omega away from her.  
  
Omega flew away from her and crash into Hot Shot, sending them both to the ground. Scavenger quickly ran over and helped them up to their feet. Red Star as well stood on her feet and stood in front of them with a sneer on her face.  
  
"What...just...happen here?" asked Hot Shot with a surprise look on his face.  
  
"I don't know but I want to find out," said Omega looking at his friend.  
  
Scavenger turned away from the young Autobots and looked at Red Star. He knew something was up all right. That when he spotted it. Her wings, on her wings were her Autobot's symbol, but the Decepticons.  
  
"Look, on her wings," said Scavenger pointing to her wings.  
  
Omega and Hot Shot looked at them. Red Star chuckle at their expression.  
  
"Take a picture, it will last longer," she chuckle.  
  
"We better call in the others," said Hot Shot.  
  
"Yeah, that would be good right now," said Omega.  
  
Resurrect laugh, "Now do you like my new Decepticon?" he asked.  
  
"Do you like turning my friends and family into your puppets just to torment me," growled Omega.  
  
"Oh no, my dear Magnus, I only restore the balance of power between your teams," said Resurrect, "You see, your friend, Red Star was made of the remains of our dear Starscream when we all knew was destroy by Unicron."  
  
"You lied!" yelled Omega, "There would be no way that the elders would order the building of an Autobot out of Decepticons' scarp!"  
  
"Oh, don't believe me why don't you call up your friend, Powerline. I believe he was the one you did your personal files on your ship," said Resurrect.  
  
Omega growled as he turned on his radio. He was going to prove this jerk wrong, for the thousand time. "Powerline, come in Powerline!"  
  
"Hey, what wrong boss?" asked the young Autobot over the radio.  
  
""I need you to prove Resurrect wrong and say that the elders didn't built Red Star out of Decepticons' parts," said Omega.  
  
There was silence at the other end of the radio, that couldn't be a good sign. Powerline came back on the radio, "I'm...sorry...sir...but she was," he said in a small voice.  
  
Omega's spark began to break at that moment. His second in command was made from a Decepticon. Damn it, Resurrect was right. Omega would have trade in the Matrix for him to be wrong once more in his existence. He looked to Scavenger and Hot Shot. They were surprise as much as him over the news. Red Star had this evil smile on her face, while Resurrect was laughing up a storm. Starscream, Database and Overload stood off to the side watching the events unfold in front of themselves.  
  
Omega glared and felt an anger he never felt before. Without thinking, he charged right at Resurrect and hit him square in the jaw. That made the Decepticon leader flied into some near by trees. Omega continues with his on slaughter by shooting wildly at Resurrect's body. He managed to get up from Omega's punch and was now trying to dodge the line of fire from the Autobot leader.  
  
"You fools! Stop him!" yelled Resurrect.  
  
The four Decepticon charge at Omega but were forced to a stop by Hot and Scavenger. They punch Database in the head at the same times sending him off line. Overload came from behind Scavenger, but the old Autobot saw him and flipped his shoulder with Hot Shot stepping on his head. This left Starscream and Red Star left. Of course, they didn't want to hurt their fembot friend.  
  
"Any ideas?" asked Hot Shot.  
  
Suddenly Red Star was wrapped up in a hook and rope and Starscream was knock don't but a blur of red and black.  
  
"What is happening here?" asked Optimus.  
  
"Good timing, Optimus," said Hot Shot giving the thumbs up.  
  
"Let me go, you Autobot!" yelled Red Star trying to break free from Smokescreen's hook.  
  
"Ok, what happen to her?" asked Smokescreen straining under the power that she was using to get out.  
  
"Long story, but first things first, we better stop him before he hurt someone," said Scavenger pointing to Omega who was beating the hell out of Resurrect.  
  
Resurrect was crawling way from the on slaughter of the Autobot leader. He never would have guessed that he was able to have some much anger inside himself nor able to turn himself into a monster bent on one thing, to destroy him.  
  
"You are going to pay!" yelled Omega as he let on other on more of laser fire on to his opponent.  
  
"Optimus came behind him and pulled him away from killing Resurrect. The Decepticon was relived that the weak hearted Autobot had save him. He stood up back on his feet and glared at Omega. The Autobot looked back at him with such hate and anger. Resurrect just wrapped out of the area with Starscream, Overload and Database. This left Red Star behind.  
  
"So, what do we do with her?" asked Side-Stream pointing to a very pissed off Red Star.  
  
"I could try to see if there is something in her systems to bring her back to her old self, but I would have to put her off-line for a while," said Powerline.  
  
"Ok, just be fast," said Optimus.  
  
"Here I can help," said Spitfire, "I can't see like this."  
  
"What do you think she going to do?" asked Carlos as she walked up to Red Star.  
  
"I don't know," said Rad.  
  
That when Spitfire pulled out her mallet and whacked Red Star in the side of the head. The power from the strike took the fighter jet off-line. She turned back around to receive strange looks from her fellow Autobots.  
  
"What! You wanted her to be out," said Spitfire.  
  
"Well, that was unexpected," said Fast Track.  
  
Powerline quickly ran over to Red Star and open her back panel on her back. There was all sorts of chips in her body, all which he was filmier with. He work quickly and carefully, one wrong move could destroy her spark or make her at D-con, forever. He couldn't live with himself if he let that happen.  
  
"Are you done yet?" asked Omega.  
  
"I just have to find the chip, it should be behind her social matrix," said Powerline.  
  
Everyone held their breath. Tina prayed that Red Star was all right. She hated to see her new friends to be in so much sorrow. She closed her eyes and wish with all her might that that the fembot would be all right.  
  
"Ah! Ha!" I got it!" shouted Powerline as he pulled out a purple chip and threw it to the ground and crush it into dust.  
  
Red Star slowly came back on. Her optics became there normal light purple colour. Smokescreen let her go of his hook and rope. She looked up and saw that everyone was looking at her.  
  
"So, what did I miss?" she asked with a smile.  
  
.........................................  
  
All right, Red Star is back to normal. Score one more of the Autobots. What are the Decepticons going to plan next? Well, I hope that they would ruin the Autobots and the kids' day-off. I guess you will just have to tune in and find out for yourself. Don't forget, live long, update and review! 


End file.
